The Ultimate Date
by Nessie96
Summary: Before Breaking Dawn after Eclipse. Alice wants Edward and Bella to go on a date. But this date is like no other. Will it be disastrous? Or will it be the best ever before their wedding?
1. the date

**Chapter 1: The Date**

_Edward's POV_

Bella blinked at the sunlight from waking up. "Good morning" I said

She smiled a dazzling smile at me. We kissed good morning to each other. As usual, she tried to go too far. I wanted so badly to keep on going but I pulled away.

She looked at me sadly ashamed. I laughed quietly.

While Bella was in the bathroom, I got a call from Alice. "Bring Bella over. I have a surprise for her."

I groaned. Bella didn't like surprises.

"Don't worry. I already told her. She hated it, but accepted."

I sighed then agreed.

After Bella ate breakfast, we started out to my house. "Do you have any idea what Alice has planned for me?" she asked innocently

Oh how I wish I could read her mind!

I shook my head slowly. "It must be pretty important, enough to threaten me." She mumbled. I growled. Alice threatened Bella?! Oh she was going to die! Wait…she's already dead but….whatever.

"Shhhh, Edward" my angel said trying to soothe me. But I refused to be soothed. She was threatened by Alice!

When I pulled up to my house, I tried to see what Alice had planned for Bella, but she was blocking her thoughts b singing _'I kissed a girl'_ in Portuguese.

I grimaced .I hated that song. When Bella and I came into the house, I rushed her to the sofa. Not long later, Alice and the rest of my siblings arrived, rushing into the living room. I looked up warily. "You guys are going on a date!"

________ . ____________. ___________ . ________

Bella POV:

"You guys are going on a date!" Alice screeched. I felt all the color drain from my face.

It's not like I didn't want to……but it just didn't seem right that we were engaged and that we were going on a date. I looked at Edward, trying to keep my face composed. He looked at me with the same composed face.

Both of us understood that both of us thought it was unnecessary.

"Alice, we're already engaged!" I exclaimed. I couldn't say the word engaged without wincing. Alice frowned. She seemed to not like it that I was ruining her fun.

"Suck it up. You're going on a date, so deal with it!" she said then gave Edward a glare. She must have threatened him in some way because Edward gave in.

We stood up and was about to go with Alice when she suddenly said "No. Edward, go with Emmett and Jasper while Bella will go with me and Rose."

I sighed. I didn't want to be separated and I didn't want to become a Barbie doll for the whole day.

I kissed Edward goodbye. But this time he didn't want to let me go. I happily obliged and put my legs around his waist. Alice tried to pull us apart but Edward held on tight.

Finally Emmett came and pulled us apart. I stumbled to the floor. Rose grabbed my arms and started pulling me to the stairs while Jasper pulled Edward up the stairs. With 1 last look, both of us disappeared from each other's sight.

-----------------------------------------

Rosalie pulled me to Alice's room. I felt scared. What was she going to do to me? Alice bounded into the room, locking the door behind her.

"Okay Bella, the whole family gave me ideas what to do for your date." She said bouncing. "Esme gave me this one."

Rosalie suddenly pulled out a blue bikini.

I screamed

____________ .______________.___________.


	2. the beach

**Chapter 2: The Beach**

EPOV

When we got to the kitchen, Jasper said "I thought we'd never get you guys off!" Emmett snickered. I just rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, I heard Bella scream. I started running up the stairs to Alice's room when I was attacked by Emmett. "Shut up and listen!" he hissed. I listened

_"No way am I wearing that!" yelled Bella_

"_C'mon Bella, Edward will love it." Coaxed Rosalie._

"_But….it's barely a __**swimsuit**__!" she yelled_

I grinned, good old Bella. Emmett hauled me up and said "Put your swimsuit on and let's head down to the beach!" I smiled at his enthusiasm. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

But of course, I was wrong. With Bella, I'm always wrong,

----------------------------------------

BPOV:

After Alice convinced me to put on the swim suit, we went to the beach. I packed one of Edward's t-shirts. I was not actually going to wear _that_ to the beach

Once I was in the backseat of Alice's Porsche, I pulled on the t-shirt

Alice eyed me disapprovingly, but didn't say anything. When we arrived, I tried to be as slow as possible, but Rosalie grabbed me out of the car and but me on a towel about a mile from the car. Surprisingly, the beach was empty. There was no one here. Hmm….that's weird.

Alice came up behind Rosalie. A tall beautiful blonde next to a tiny pixie; It was actually a pretty funny picture. "Stay here until Edward gets here." She said sternly. Before I could answer, the porcshe was gone.

I sighed and lay down on the blanket. The sun felt so good on my face, maybe I could get some sleep…….

---------------------------------------

I woke later to a pair of cool arms encircling me. "Oh sorry, you can go back to sleep." came a velvety voice at my ear.

I struggled to sit up. "No, no." I managed to mumble

A quiet chuckle sounded. I positioned myself in Edwards's arms comfortably.

"Can you tell me what pursued you to wear my shirt?" he asked as he helped me position myself.

"I missed you." I said half lying, half telling the truth.

He smiled. "Can you please take it off." he pleaded doing that unfair smoldering thing with his eyes.

I grimaced and did as he said.

For a while he just stared. I was getting exasperated. "Be honest, how ugly is it?"

He shook his head quickly "no Bella. You're beautiful! I-I -I- love it." He said, stuttering a little which was strange for him.

I snorted. Yeah right. The day I looked good in an outfit, was the day I became a vampire

"Did you have nice nap?" he asked quietly as I closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Not as much as I wanted to." I said adding a sigh

"Why is that?" he asked, his tone curious.

I half-smiled. "Because you weren't with me." I managed to mumble.

His chest vibrated as he laughed. I smiled at the sensations. I opened my eyes as an idea shot through me.

"Would you like to take a swim with me' I asked sweetly and as innocent as I could. He grinned showing all of his teeth before he swooped me off the towel and ran toward the ocean.

I laughed at his enthusiasm. We were soon swimming in circles. Finally we stopped and Edward took me into is arms and kissed me passionately.

When we broke apart, I laid my head on his chest, breathing hard. Edward held me in his strong arms and tried to catch his breath. "Let's go back," he said, "_before _you fall asleep." He said adding a laugh.

I smiled and started swimming back toward the shore. He grinned and swam beside me.

A wave came over our heads and I blacked out.

EPOV:  
My head came up from the wave and I started laughing. That was insanely fun! But Bella didn't resurface.

I dove down again panicking that she was drowning. Then I saw her. She was slowly floating down the ocean floor.

I picked her up and swam back too the beach. Her lungs were moving slow shallow movements. "Bella, Bella sweetheart, please wake up." I begged her. She didn't respond so I pushed down on her chest to get rid of some of the water in there. She spit out water then started coughing. I rubbed her back as she sat up and started to cough out the rest of the sea water.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized to her when she finished. She looked at me bewildered. "What on earth do you have to be sorry for?" I grimaced at the surprised tone in her voice. "Because I didn't get too you in time" I said sadly

The strangest expression crossed Bella's face. Almost as if she was trying not to be mad. But at what? "Edward….it's not your fault. I attract danger, so it's **not your fault**" she said punctuating the last words.

"Yes it is." I said somberly.

That's when she exploded. "For god's sake Edward! Why do you **always** blame yourself! It's not your fa--" but I silenced her by pressing my lips to hers

After we broke apart, I whispered in her ear "I'm sorry. But can we relax? We're on a date."

She smiled one of her dazzling smiles and nodded. Before I could do anything, she yawned widely.

Poor Bella, she was exhausted. I pulled her up to my chest. "Bella, you're tired. Take a nap." I crooned to her.

"No. it's our---- _yawn-_---date" she said wearily

I chuckled and started to hum her lullaby. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

I gently laid her on the blanket and lay down next to her, keeping my arms around her. I also closed my eyes, listening to her heartbeat. I could probably fall asleep with it. I listened to it as if it were my lullaby.

_____________ ._________________ ._______________


	3. the attack

**Chapter 3: the attack**

BPOV:

I woke to the feeling of Edward's cool arms around me. Edward's golden eyes met mine. "Hello, love." He said gently while placing his lips on my collarbone. My eyes rolled into the back of my head in pleasure.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked after I regained the ability to speak. "About 15 minuets," he answered, and then added gently "if you want, you can sleep a little more."

"No. Let's go do something before Alice comes back." I pushed myself off the blanket.

For the rest of the hour we walked along the beach. I have to admit, it was pretty fun. Thank you Esme. I was able to spend quality time with Edward

We were cuddling on the blanket when Alice suddenly appeared with a wicked grin plastered on her face.

Edward and I watched her warily. "Edward, leave. Bella, let's go." Alice ordered. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and held on for dear life. What happened next surprised me.

Edward gently took my hands from his neck and made me release. I stared back in confusion. Did he _want_ me to leave? He saw my expression and leaned down to gently kiss my lips. "Alice is being threatening. Well see each other soon.' Edward whispered in my ear.

I nodded understanding. She probably threatened his Volvo.

He smiled and gave me a reassuring hug. We stood up and Edward handed me over to Alice.

"Goodbye." I whispered as Alice slung me onto her ting back. "goodbye." He whispered and then I disappeared.

--------------------------------

Alice threw me into her Porsche and started to drive at neck breaking speed. I kept my mouth shut. If I said something, Alice would start yelling at me.

We stopped at a convenient store and Alice half dragged me to the store. She threw a Wal-Mart bag and pushed me to the bathroom. "Put those on, or else" she threatened pointing her middle finger at me.

I opened the bag to find a salmon sun dress. I groaned and put it on. As I exited the bathroom, Alice attacked my hair. She combed it straight and plopped a sunhat on top of my head. I gazed at my head in the mirror with distaste.

I started taking it off when Alice slapped my hand. "Don't!" she warned me while giving me a glare

Alice drove me to the edge of a forest. Before I had time to react, Alice picked me up and started running me to an unknown place. I was about to get sick when she set me down on a picnic blanket.

"Stay here and wait for Edward." Alice commanded and then ran off. Lovely.

As I waited for Edward, I tried to calm my queasy stomach. A growl emanated from my stomach. I laughed. My human frailties always ruined everything. I heard another growl and it didn't come from my stomach. I slowly turned around to find a pair of piercing black eyes staring back at me.

Then it jumped.


	4. the 2nd date

**Chapter 4: the 2****nd**** date**

BPOV:

Before the bear could reach me, another figure opposite of it jumped. It was Edward

The two figures fought until the bear, knowing it was unmatched, ran away.

Edward turned and took me into his arms and started to rub my back soothingly, "I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry."

I stared in amazement at him. This was the 2nd time that he blamed _himself_ for something that _my_ bad luck caused.

I put my hand on his cheek to make him look at me. "This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. Get it through your thick vampire head." I said through my teeth. He gazed at me surprised. I was even surprised at myself. I was normally never angry at Edward; but this time I had a reason.

After a couple seconds, his surprise melted away. "It was my fault." He said mopingly. My frustration was at its limit.

"It's my fault be---" but I cut him off by pressing my lips to his mouth gently. When I let him go, I said softly, "at the moment, I don't care whose fault it was, even though it was mine." He opened his mouth to interrupt me but I kept going "I just want to enjoy our day." I added wistfully. Then out of nowhere, my stomach growled. I laughed. My human frailties always came at the wrong time.

Edward smiled and whipped out a picnic basket. He always had the right things at the right times.

-------------------------------

EPOV:

As I watched my angel eat, I couldn't help but feel guilty. This was my entire fault. If I had not gone hunting before seeing her, I would not have this problem.

When she finished, she leaned over and kissed me gently. I kissed her back, enjoying the sensation.

"Was everything alright? Did everything taste okay?" I asked exasperated. She smiled her perfect, dazzling, angel's smile and responded "Everything was just perfect."

She closed her eyes enjoying the sun's warmth. I bent down and whispered in her ear "sleep, love. You need some rest." This time she didn't fight me. She closed her eyes and fell asleep against my chest. I smiled and positioned ourselves on the blanket so that she was lying on top of my chest on the blanket. After that, I watched her sleep with a smile on my face.

___________ ._____________________ .______________

**ooohhh! what d you think? review!**


	5. kidnapped

**Chapter 5: Kidnapped**

BPOV:

I woke up to a motion of going up and down. I cracked my eyes open to see Alice jumping on my bed. Wait….bed?! I sat up I surprise. I checked out my surroundings: I was in a cheesy motel. In Utah. Lovely.

"Finally!" yelled Alice. "I thought you'd never wake up!"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Was I really in Utah? "How long was I asleep?" came out of my mouth instead.

"5 minuets."

I frowned. How did I get here? Alice saw my confusion and explained "Edward wouldn't give you up so I raced him for you. Edward won but, Emmett kidnapped you and brought you here." He next second, Emmett barged into the room and started jumping on the bed.

"PleasepleasepleasepleasepleasecaanwedoitBella? Iwillneveraskanythingfromyouagainpleasepleaseplease?" Emmett said in really fast voice. I was confused but strangely I caught that. "Please what?"

Alice grimaced then got don on her knees.

"We haven't been able to prank Edward in 98 years. Let's prank him." Alice said in her begging voice.

I glanced at Emmett then Alice. Both were giving me that puppy dog look.

I gave and exasperated sigh. "Sure. Why not?" I said, asking the last one to myself mostly. Emmett grinned wickedly "Excellent!" he said. Alice stood up and started to clap her hands like a maniac. The next second, something hard hit my head and I blacked out.

________ _____________ ___________ ___________

**REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Minnesota

**Chapter 6: Minnesota**

APOV:--Alice!

Bella fell to the ground with a thud. I saw behind her was Rose with the book War and Peace halfway in the air.

I shook my head sadly. Rose understood. "Oops. Sorry." I shook my head. I looked distastefully at the book that Rosalie held.

Only Edward had been able to read that book. Everyone else threw it at the wall with the mark to prove it on their bedroom walls.

"Okay. How are we going to prank Edward?" Emmett asked. I grinned. "I'm glad you asked dear brother. One word; Minnesota."

"Minnesota?" Emmett asked in confusion

"Minnesota" Rose agreed evilly.

"That's right. Minnesota."

_____ ________ ________ _______ ________

**sorry its short. i will make the next one longer. REVIEW!!! i love reviews!**


	7. breaking it to bella

**Chapter 7: Breaking it to Bella**

BPOV:  
I woke up in Alice's Porsche. My head was throbbing really badly. Alice's face was in front of mine.

"Hey sleepy! Sit up and call Edward. Tell him we're driving you home." I groggily sat up. "Where are we going?" I asked my voice thick with sleep.

Alice's face hardened. "Tell you later, just call him"

I lazily took the phone and dialed. He picked up after the 1st ring. (Italics= Edward)

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Edward. How are you?"

"_Bella? Oh Bella! Are you okay?"_

"Yeah"

"_Where are you?"_

"Going home**.**

"_Really?_

"Yep"

"_Okay, I'll see you later at home then__."_

"I guess."

"_I love you."_

"Me too." I sighed with passion. He chuckled and hung up. After I closed the cell phone, I yawned then asked Alice, "Okay, now where are we really going?"

She grinned wickedly then said "The American mall"

My face grew pale. "The American mall?" I managed to choke out. She nodded. Before I knew it, Alice picked me up and ran to the plane.

I almost screamed at where we were. First class.

APOV:

This was unbelievable! You'd think that Bella would be grateful that she could get some more sleep, but NO! She's complaining about the petty money we spent on her seat.

"Alice! This is absolutely unnecessary!' she yelled causing heads to turn.

"Shhhh! Bella! Be quiet!" I hissed at her. She opened her mouth to protest. I clamped my hand over her mouth and dragged her to her seat.

"Listen, Bella," I hissed "you agreed to prank Edward so you just have to suck it up."

Her eyes widened as she took in the information. Then she nodded and I let go of her mouth and smiled smugly. Alice Cullen **ALWAYS** gets her way.

______________ … ___________..._____________


	8. the phone call

**Chapter 8: the phone call**

BPOV:

In the middle of the trip, someone called Alice. She looked on the called ID and gave it to me.

It was Edward.

When I answered the phone, Edward was yelling profanities into the phone. I waited until he was done. Then I repeated slowly to him. "Edward, I'm going to hang up. When I do, wait 10 seconds then call me again." I said then hung up and pulled my head back against the headrest and closed my eyes.

10 seconds later, the phone rang again. I answered, knowing it was Edward. "Calm?" I asked. "Yes. I'm sorry I exploded on you." he replied sounding weary.

"Don't worry. Anyway, why did you call?" I asked although I had a pretty good idea why.

"Yes, about that……I'm home and I don't see a Bella." He fumed.

"Oh….err….Alice kidnapped me to the mall" that much was true.

"Which mall?" he asked in the same tone.

I sighed. He had me cornered.

"Alice's mall of dreams." I whispered.

"She's taking you to the American mall??!! Has she lost her mind??!!" he yelled.

I sighed. "Apparently"

I could almost feel his anger. I waited for him to calm down

He didn't

"Why on earth would Alice take you to the American mall!" he ranted.

"I don't know" I whispered, close to tears. I missed him so much that my heart ached.

Edward hesitated, noticing the tears in my voice. "Do you want to go home?" he asked quietly

I nodded my head, forgetting that I was on the phone. Fortunately, he guessed right.

"I'll come as soon as I can and get you."

I smiled. "Thank you"

"Anytime. I'll see you there. I love you. Be safe." Then he hung up.

I sighed and turned to face Alice. Her eyes were furious. "YOU TOLD HIM??!!" she shouted at me.

I cringed at how loud she could be…even for a pixie. "yeah." I squeaked. She sat there and pondered that for a while. Then a wide, wicked grin widened across her face. "Well then, we'll have to keep Edward away from you, won't we?"

I watched her warily. This was going to be the hell of a shopping trip.

_______ … ___________ … ____________ … ___

**bella can count on that. review!!!!**


	9. times at the mall

**Chapter 9: Times at the Mall**

BPOV:

Alice is going to be dead. If Edward doesn't kill her, I WILL.

As soon as we entered the mall she rushed me to the 3rd floor. She probable knew this place by heart. Anyway, the 3rd floor had a shop for dying hair.

So Alice dyed my brown hair black and Rosalie put in blonde highlights. Soon after, they dragged me around the mall, buying me clothes that made me wonder if they were legal.

A purple spaghetti- strapped shirt that showed the flat of my stomach and a black mini skirt that only went down to my thighs. Oh! Let's not forget the inch and a half heels! What was Alice thinking! I could kill myself! I even thought that she was trying to kill me. But then I remembered that she was my best friend; she wasn't _acting_ like my best friend.

It was around noon when my stomach started growling. We stopped at an Italian restaurant to eat. This mall had everything!

After I ate a plate of pasta, Alice and Rose dragged me back to the shopping. Alice bought herself a lot of pink, Rose bought herself red, and they bought me a bunch of blue.

It had been 5 hours since we entered the mall and I was about to drop dead. Alice and Rose hadn't stopped their shop-aholic ways since we set foot in the mall. So when we were on the escalator, going to the 7th floor, I fell asleep. Letting myself fall into the familiar black waters and dreams

______..._________..._________...___________...

**love it? hate it? REVIEW!!!!!**


	10. the fight

**Chapter 10: The Fight**

BPOV:

When I woke up, I was in a soft bed. I blinked at the sunset.

I yawned and got up to look for Alice and rose. They were sitting down, watching TV. "Hey." I said with another yawn. "Hey" they said in unison.

"So where are we?" I asked looking around at the expensive hotel.

"American mall hotel" Alice said matter-of-factly tone.

"So…what happened?" I asked confused. Rose looked like she was going to kill Alice and Alice looked…embarrassed.

"Well, when you fell asleep, you fell off the escalator. And landed on a guy." Started out Alice slowly.

"Oh my gosh! Is the guy okay?!" I asked quickly.

Both of them sighed exasperated.

"Yes. He's fine." Said Rose sarcastically. "Oh! And by the way, it was Mike Newton."

Oh boy. This story should be interesting.

"So what happened to him?" I asked, even more curious now.

Alice took a deep breath and started to explain. "After you left Mike passed out. Edward happened to be passing by and started yelling at me. I went through all my visions and only saw one that we escaped with you…." She trailed off.

"C'mon!!"I groaned

"I kissed Edward" she answered quickly

I stood there frozen. Not sure that I heard correctly

"You…Did….WHAT!!!" I yelled at her.

She cowered in a corner "I had to" she whispered

"So, you just randomly go up to my fiancé and kiss him!" I yelled. The next second, Alice's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and said softly, "It's Edward."

At the moment, I was fuming. "Give it to me." I said through my teeth.

Without another word, Alice handed me the phone and without missing a beat, I answered it.

"Hello Edward."

"Err…..hello love" he said uncomfortable

"Yeah…hi. Anyway, did anything happen after I fell on Mike and passed out?" I asked a little amused.

The other end of the phone was silent. I waited a full minuet ten I bluffed threateningly "I'm hanging up"

"No! Don't hang up! It's just…umm….Alice attacked and I froze!" he said with a desperate edge.

I stayed silent for a moment. "Did you kiss her back?"

"NO! Absolutely not! NO!" he shouted

"A little over defensive." I muttered

"Bella," His voice was stern "I did not kiss her back. Alice is like a sister to me and I love you. Only you. I would never purposely try to hurt you"

"Too late.' I said, the tears spilling down my cheeks

There was a silence on the other end. No doubt that he heard my voice crack.

"Bella, I am so, so sorry" he said in a longing tone

I wiped my face "Its okay. It's not your fault. I **am **going to strangle Alice though."

He chuckled. Then he asked his voice growing husky "do you still want to come and get you?"

I walked to the window and my jaw dropped. "Definitely" I said once I regained my voice.

"Any special reason?" He said confused

"Yeah...…I'm in Vegas."

___________..._________...____________...._____


	11. girls in vegas

**Chapter 11: girls in Vegas**

BPOV:

After I hung up on Edward, I stormed into the hotel.

"You told me we were at the American Mall Hotel!" I yelled at her

"I lied" she said coolly

"So where are we?" I asked, still yelling

She drew the drapes and blinding lights came in. "Las Vegas, Nevada!" she said while throwing her hands up like a show girl.

I stared "okay 2 questions: how did we get to Vegas so fast?" I asked demanding to know. "Vampires are fast, you know." Alice answered with a sweet smile. I blinked. "O-kay? 2nd question….what are we doing in Vegas?"

Alice grinned and Rose appeared with and outfit. My eyes widened in shock and fear. Where's Edward when you need him?

BPOV:

Alice is going to pay. I felt like a show girl in Vegas. Probably, because I was a show girl in Vegas. If Charlie knew about this, he would have a heart attack. Alice had signed me up to sing at The Red Apple Martini.

I was going to kill her and Rose for the outfit; A blue strapless shirt that was a light shade of purple. And…God help me, a deep black skirt that only reached a quarter of my legs.

As Alice drove us to The Red Apple Martini, I was bombarding her with questions. "What am I doing exactly?" I asked still unsure.

"You're going to dance and sing in the shop." She answered coolly.

I swallowed water from the bottle then said uneasily "what song?"

Alice smiled wickedly that made me scared. "If u seeks Amy." She said grinning

My life was officially over

When we arrived at the bar, I struggled to stay in the car.

But against 2 vampires, I had no chance. We entered and there was a guy playing the guitar to a slow song. Unfortunately, people were throwing tomatoes at the stage. I swallowed. That would be me in a couple of minuets.

"Don't worry" said Alice sensing my distress. I didn't calm down. Rosalie then dragged me on stage. The spotlight then came on and I held onto the microphone for dear life. Then the song came on.

I closed my eyes and began to sing:

"_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la _

_Oh baby baby baby have u seen Amy tonight. Is she in the bathroom is she smokin' up outside, oh!_

_Oh baby baby does she take a piece of lime? Cuz the drink I'm goin' to buy her and you know just what she likes. Oh!_

_Oh, oh tell have u seen her cuz I'm so, Oh! I can't get her off of my brain. I just want to go to the party she don't go. Can somebody take me there? Ha ha he he ha ha ho"._

Everything came so easily that I almost started dancing. Almost.

Unfortunately the sliver bracelet that Rosalie gave me before going on stage shocked me. I looked at her in surprise. She mouthed to me 'Do what I do'. She did some dance moves and I mimicked them. She was smiling so I smiled while I kept on singing

"_Love me, hate me can't u see what I see. But all the boys and all the girls are begging if u seek Amy"  
_eventually the song ended and the crowd cheered. I took and awkward curtsy and ran off stage.

Alice was the first to greet me. "Oh my god! You were totally awesome!" she screeched and gave me a killer hug. "Alice….can't ….**breath!!!**" I choked out. She let me go.

Next came Emmett. I blushed at the thought of him listening to me singing. He laughed at my blush. "Don't worry. Hey, you have a good voice little 'sis" he said with a laugh. That made me blush deeper. The next person that came up was Rose. She had a smug look on her face. I wrapped my arms around her in a friendly hug. "Thanks rose." I whispered. She smiled then walked away in some sort of hurry.

And I saw why

In front of me was the last person I wanted to see, watching me dance and sing.

Edward

________________...________________...________


	12. bella gets tipsy

**Chapter 12: Bella gets tipsy**

BPOV:

I watched in fear of what he would do. He came up and kissed me.

When he pulled away, he said "it's a good thing that you have a lovely voice"

Everyone laughed as I breathed a sigh of relief.

Edward and I (mostly he) were dancing when a familiar but unwanted face came up.

"Bella?" asked the surprised voice of Mike Newton.

"Mike...hey" I said unsure how to act.

"Charlie told me that you guys went to Alaska U to check out the college." He said curiously

"We were…..but, err...----"

I started out but I was cut off rudely by Mike. "You guys didn't elope, did you?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"No, no" I assured him and he relaxed.

"Then can I take this dance?" he asked his eyes shining a little too brightly to be good. Edward made a low growl and put his arms protectively around my waist. "Take a hike" Edward said. I looked at him shocked. Edward had never, **ever** been so informal.

Mike seemed unfazed. "Or I could tell Charlie that you guys are here instead of Alaska." Mike said with a threatening grin. Both, Edward and I froze on the spot.

This couldn't be fair.

Edward spun me around and gave me a peck on the lips before handing me off to Mike. We were dancing for a while when Mike suddenly had a glass in his hand.

"Take it. It's the house special. Apple martini." He said with a grin. I tried to brush it off by saying "no, I don't drink."

His pleasant façade disappeared. "Isabella. You owe me. You fell on top of me in the American mall." So I grabbed the glass before Mike could get violent. Right now, he seemed like the kind of guy that would give me a black eye.

"Go on. Take a sip." encouraged Mike. I shrugged and took a sip. It tasted like apples. But yet, it was too thick.

"So…?"Asked Mike

I shrugged, trying not to hurt his feelings. "It's good."

He grinned and continued dancing with me. My head grew clouded. I stumbled away from the dance floor to a table. For the next half hour or so, I drifted without knowing what I was doing.

Then eventually I blacked out.\

EPOV:  
I reluctantly handed Bella over to Mike. They started dancing and I could tell that she was uncomfortable. I grinned in triumph at the fact.

Then everything went down hill. He gave her ad apple martini---the house special.

What was 'special' about this was that it was heavy in alcohol. Really heavy. I ran at a frustratingly slow pace—human pace.

I almost reached them when a blonde girl about 22 years old came up to me "let's dance" she said, the scent of alcohol heavy on her breath. I took a panicked look at Bella. But it was too late. She had taken a sip.

I struggled to get to Bella, but the crowd kept her back. As I approached Mike and Bella, Bella stumbled off to put her head down.

I came up to Mike "what did you do to her?!" I yelled at the boy's face, honestly that was gratifying. "I don't know!" he wailed.

I snorted and went over to Bella. She had her head down with her eyes closed. My poor angel!

I came up to her, sat down next to her and started rubbing her back soothingly. "Bella? Bella, love, are you alright?" I asked with concern

She groggily lifted her head up and blearily watched me as if I wasn't there. I waved my hand in front of her face to get her attention.

She blinked and grabbed my hand. "Let's dance." She said cheerily.

This couldn't be good

Nevertheless, I let her have her way. I danced with her momentarily then I pulled her off to the side.

"Bella," I begged. She looked up "please calm down."

She nodded then attacked me. Her warm, soft lips pressed firmly against mine. I was about to pull away when I realized that this was quite enjoyable. I kissed her for a moment when she suddenly collapsed.

I quickly picked her up in the cradle of my arms. But Bella being Bella, she went on kissing me. I started stressing. How was I going to get her out of here?

Bella started toying with the buttons of my shirt. My eyes widened in shock. Not now, not now, not now! Of all times, Bella had to try to seduce me now?! When she was drunk and in a club with no available exit.

I looked around quickly and found an exit—a back door. I ran at vampire speed, not caring if anyone saw me.

I fled to the hotel where Bella, Rose and Alice were staying. Bella was looking green. I held her hair (which was still black) as she threw up in the toilet.

My poor, poor angel. She didn't deserve this. When she finished, she fell into the cradle of my arms and started sobbing.

I hummed her lullaby hoping that it would calm her down a bit. She stopped crying and nodded off into peaceful slumber.

I put her gently into bed and kissed her forehead. I left her a glass of ginger ale and water. Then I went to hunt down Alice. She was going to be dead.

EPOV:

I couldn't take long. If anything happened to Bella while I was away, I would never forgive myself. I started looking for Alice.

Instead I found Jasper standing a foot from the stage with tequila in one hand with a sort of longing hunger in his eyes.

I looked at the drink distastefully. Alcohol tastes fine to vampires; it is the only thing that tastes good besides blood. But I never had the guts to drink it….unless someone dared me to.

I shook Jasper's shoulder "Hey man, do you know where Alice is?"

He pointed on the stage. There in a really low skirt, and a _really_ low V-neck shirt, stood Alice…..pole dancing.

My mouth fell open. Wow. The last time Alice did something like that, it was in Denali of '96.

Next to her was Rose. Emmett was next to Jasper drooling over the girls; Almost quite literally.

I sighed. I wasn't getting Alice tonight. But then an idea struck me.

"Jasper, give this drink to Alice, will you?" I asked politely. He just nodded and took the glass while staring at the girls.

I smiled to myself. It was a double apple martini. Double the alcohol, less of the apple.

And it **is** possible for vampires to get hangovers.

______..._____...______..._____..._________...____

**hey you guys! my BFFL got an account on fanfiction! she wote a story! check it out..........JMFanficQueen.......**


	13. kidnapped again

**Chapter 13: kidnapped again**

BPOV:

_Throb._ Ow! My head was pounding insanely. I groaned and rolled over, hoping the headache would go away.

A cool hand fluttered to my forehead and a soothing murmur reached my ears.

I sighed and decided it was time to get up.

Sitting on my bedside, was Edward with a worried expression.

"How are you?" he asked anxiously. I struggled to sit up; causing my head to spin and I flopped down on the pillows. "I've been better."

Slowly, he pulled me into his arms, and started stroking my hair. We didn't say anything for a while until Alice stumbled in. "Edward!" she yelled then winced.

I looked at Edward in shock. "What did you do to her?" I asked surprised.

He grinned wickedly, "I gave her a double apple martini. Double the alcohol, less the apple"

I blinked, and then asked the question that was troubling me. "But what's wrong with her?"

He started laughing. He actually started laughing. "What?" I asked confused.

"Well, like you, Alice has a hangover" he said and continued laughing. His laughter made my head spin.

Suddenly, I felt green. I got up and ran to the bathroom, with Edward on my tail. As I threw up, Edward held up my hair. "Thanks" I muttered after I finished. I went to rinse out my mouth and hoping the headache would go away. After I was done I decided to take a shower so I wouldn't smell like alcohol when I saw Edward again.

When I came back, Edward was gone and Rosalie sat on the bed filing her nails

"Where's Edward?" I asked confused

She looked up, with a wicked grin. "Alice dressed up like you and ran out. So Edward followed you/ Alice."

"Oh" was my brilliant answer.

"Have you showered?" asked Rose.

"yes." I answered confused. Why wouldn't have I showered?

"Your hair's still black." She said matter-of-factly

I grabbed my hair in frustration. Curse Alice.

I looked at Rose. She was watching me intently. "What now?" I asked exasperated. She grinned then threw me over her shoulder and started running

Hangover + unexpected running that causes motion sickness=not good

"Rose, stop." I said weakly. She stopped and put me down. We were already on the verge of the town. I threw p on the side of the road, hoping God would give me mercy and strike me down.

After I finished, Alice's Porsche pulled p. the windows rolled down and she said, "get in! Edward's on my tail!" I made no movement. I wanted nothing more to be in Edward's arms. Alice sighed an exasperated sigh.

Then she got out at vampire sped and got me ion the car.

We drove all over the place. I was about to get carsick when Alice stopped the car and said "okay. Here'syourplaneticketstakeaightonceyougettosouthwestairlineskeepgoingstraightandyou'llbegoingbacktoforks. Kay? Go!" she said

I stumbled into the airport confused.

_Okay, take a left? No, right. No, left on southwest airlines then keep going straight and you're there_

I thought to myself. I handed the lady my ticket, who was giggling at something her boyfriend whispered to her. That made me think about Edward. I was about to turn around and go find him when I thought better of it and went to the plane.

I buckled in my seat belt and the voice speakers came on:

_Thank you for flying American airlines. We hope you have a nice trip to Iceland._

That was sweet of them. Wait…..ICELAND!?

________...________...________...________...


	14. Dead

**Chapter 14: dead**

APOV:

Oh God, oh God, oh God. Edward is going to kill me. I had a vision of Bella getting on the wrong plane. At the moment, we were hiding from Edward. "Okay, Rose. We're going to have to find a plane to Iceland."

"Why?" she asked confused

"Bella got on the wrong plane." I said grimly

"Great" muttered Rose.

"We can do this. We just can't let Edward know."

"Let me know what, exactly?" asked a voice behind us. We turned around and standing behind us was a fuming Edward.

Crap.

APOV:  
"err…nothing!" I said brightly.

"mmhm." Said Edward tonelessly. "Then why is Rose thinking 'oh god he'll find out!'" he asked with an eyebrow raised. Before I could open my mouth, he asked "Where is Bella?"

I grimaced. He asked the right questions. "Iceland" I muttered

EPOV:

I froze. She was in ICELAND! They were in the middle of a blizzard! They would kick Bella out of the airport and she would freeze to death in those short clothes!

"I'll give you 3 seconds to run" I growled at them.

They ran. "3…2…1…" then I ran into the airport. I had to find Bella.

______..._________...________..._________...


	15. cold

**Chapter 15: cold**

BPOV:  
I sat in the airport shivering and praying someone would come and save me. In ICELAND you had to have a taxi ride in order to get out of the airport. Since I couldn't speak the Icelandian language, I was stuck at the airport hoping Alice, or better yet, Edward would come and save me from this frozen wasteland.

The lights in the airport were flickering. I looked up exasperated. How was I going to survive in _these_ clothes? I still had my 'clothes' from Vegas.

A police officer came up and started saying non-understandable words. I look up confusingly exasperated. He tapped his watch and held up his hand with 5 fingers out.

I understood; 5 minuets until closing.

I exhaled and began to tremble. The officer looked at me in sympathy. He handed me his beige jacket. I just nodded my head in appreciation, wishing that I could tell hi how grateful I actually was.

I headed to the exit hoping someone would come and get me before I entered the ten below weather. Time to go.

Again, where's Edward when you need him!

EPOV:  
this was absolutely frustrating. The closest flight that I could get on was an hour away. Even with my 'dazzling' that was the best I could get. I punched a wall in frustration, leaving a dent.

My cell phone rang. I answered it; it was jasper.

"Need some payback, bro?" he asked evilly. _____________...___________...__________...___


	16. Payback cullen style

Chapter 16: payback---Cullen style

EPOV:

This plan was brilliant! Complicated, but brilliant.

Alice and Rose were hiding by a McDonalds. The disgusting fumes of human food spread around. We held our breath from the smell.

We grabbed the ropes and attacked the girls. They didn't see us so they hesitated before starting to fight.

Unfortunately for them, that was all the time we needed.

Jasper and I attacked Alice and Emmett attacked Rose.

We had them tied so tightly. So tightly that it would take a vampire a few hours to get out of.

We waved goodbye as we threw them into a box that was going to be shipped to Antarctica. With that done I ran to the plane heading for Iceland. I just hope Bella's okay.

_________...__________...____________...____


	17. camping with hobos

**Chapter 17: camping with hobos**

BPOV:

I was going to die. This weather was impossible to survive in. I had lost the jacket a few minuets ago. I was trying in vain to get warm.

Suddenly I saw an orange glow. I ran to it, hoping it was something warm.

It was a fire under a bridge with a bunch of hobos trying to get warm. I walked over and sat by the fire.

The hobos looked at e strangely, but said nothing. Finally, a sympathetic hobo came over and let me have a ragged old blanket.

I smiled and nodded toward her. Maybe I could go through this

Of course, everything had to end. A tall dark skinned hobo came up and stared at me. He reminded me a little bit of Jacob.

He said something unintelligible to me and waited pointedly. I stared honestly confused at what he said.

He tried again in many different languages until he finally said "hello"

"Hi" I answered back.

"Ah... so you are…how do you say it…American?"

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Ah…get out." He said harshly.

I blinked in surprise. "Excuse me?" I asked timidly

"Get out. We don't need an American causing us trouble." He said coldly.

I nodded. That was the story of my life; Causing trouble for everyone. They were smart to kick me out; Unlike the Cullens.

I nodded, frightened. I stood up and walked away hurriedly.

This was going awfully. I kept on walking, hoping that I would find another source of warmth.

Suddenly, the ground underneath me started cracking. I stared for a while, and then I started running. The ice kept cracking a path behind me.

But then I tripped on my own feet. The ice cracked open and I fell in the icy water.

My breath escaped from the shock of the cold water. I tried in vain to swim to the surface, but to no avail.

The freezing temperature finally got to me. I gave up and blacked out.

__________...___________..._____________...

**will she live? or will she die? it's -30 you know. review!!!!!**


	18. Recovering

**Chapter 18: recovering**

BPOV:

I woke to a sensation of complete warmth. Only a moment ago, I was freezing. Was I dead?

I opened my eyes with difficulty. I was in Edward's room with about 50 blankets stacked on top of me. I started to sit up when Edward came into the room carrying a bowl of soup.

"Bella!" he exclaimed. Quickly, he put the soup down and came too the bedside and started stroking my hair.

I struggled to get the first few words out. "What happened?"

"You fell through the ice, love." He answered affectionately.

"B-b-b-but h-h-how did y-you get to me s-s-so f-fast?" I asked, my teeth chattering.

Edward took one of the blankets from the bed and put it around my shoulders before answering me. "I was there when you fell through the ice. So I got you out just in time. But not soon enough." He finished firmly.

"w-what do you mean?" I asked feeling mildly warmer.

"You almost died, love. You got hypothermia." He said his eyes tightening.

"oh." I said surprised. I felt fine.

"Jasper is helping you." He said. I thought for a minuet. "It's not that bad, is it?" I asked.

"Do you want to know?" he asked grimacing.

I hesitated before nodding.

He grimaced and took my hand before calling Jasper. In a split second, Jasper was next to Edward.

Edward nodded to Jasper and in the next second I felt nausea, soreness, headache and coldness into one. I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom with Edward right behind me.

I threw up whatever I had in the past 24 hours, with Edward holding my now brown hair.

When I was able to breath, I gasped out "Tell…Jasper…to…help." Then I resumed throwing up.

When I was done, I felt mildly better. Edward took me into his arms and chanted soothingly "I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

I was too sleepy to yell at him that it wasn't his fault. Eventually, I fell asleep.

The day Alice and Rose came back from Antarctica, I hid from them. Not in fear, but in anger. I was so mad at Alice. She had gotten me into that mess! The next day, Alice forced herself past Edward to talk to me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!" she bawled. I kept my arms crossed and didn't say anything.

EPOV:

The next day, Bella tried to hide from Alice. But that was impossible.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!" she wailed.

Bella didn't react. "I-I'll make it up to you, somehow." Alice said pleadingly.

I groaned. Bella needed sleep, and Alice, of all people, had to come and bother her.

"How about shopping?" asked Alice.

"No way. Take her sky diving." Emmett said, suddenly appearing in the room.

"Uh-uh. A spa." Said Rose, now next to Emmett.

"You guys have it all wrong. Take her to a library." Said Jasper in the doorway.

They started arguing where they should take her. I was getting frustrated.

"How about you let Bella sleep?" I suggested.

But they ignored me.

Suddenly, Bella burst into tears. Now my anger was over the top. "Look what you did!" I yelled. Alice seemed repentant. "Bella what do you want?" she asked.

"Get out. Everyone but Edward, get out." She said sobbing.

_What the heck Edward! Your girlfriend, err… I mean fiancé is amused! Does she have multiple personality disorder? _

Thought Jasper

Everyone filed out. I stayed frozen in fear of her tears. Bella then jumped from the bed, ran to the door, closed it and locked it. Then she walked back to the bed and closed her eyes.

I stayed frozen. What just happened here?

Bella cracked her yes open. "Bed. Now." She ordered

I jumped into bed and put my arms around her.

"Love, what just happened?" I asked curiously

She laughed "I got us alone."

I laughed along with her. She was so silly, but I loved her. I kissed her cheek softly then hummed her lullaby and she fell into a peaceful sleep

_________...________________...____________


	19. attack of the shopaholic

**Chapter 19: the attack**

BPOV:  
eventually, I recovered and was able to get up and walk. When I went back home, I was attacked by Charlie.

"Where **were** you?!" he yelled

"Alice took me to the American mall" I said naturally.

He blanched "well…then where's all the stuff you bought?"

"At Alice's house." I lied smoothly. It wasn't a total lie…they were on the _way_ to Alice's house.

He nodded, and then went back to the TV. I walked to the kitchen and asked Charlie, "you hungry?"

He shook his head and said "I ate at Billy's"

I shivered at the reminder that Jacob was gone. I made myself a ham sandwich. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I looked at it confused. Edward wasn't coming for another hour. I opened the door and standing in front of me was Rose and Alice holding a bunch of items. "Uh-oh" I muttered

"Uh-oh is right," said Rosalie evilly.

She clamped on my arm and started dragging me upstairs. Charlie watched us with an eyebrow raised. "Don't worry about it." Said Alice sweetly. Charlie nodded then went back to the TV

Thanks Charlie

For the rest of the hour, Alice and Rose played Bella Barbie. At one point I asked Alice "exactly what are you dressing me up for?"

Alice who was applying mascara to me answered "you're going on a final date with Edward." I groaned. "Hold still!" Alice shrilled.

Edward was in for a big surprise

_________...__________...___________...________


	20. The Ultimate Date

**Chapter 20: the ultimate date**

EPOV:

I arrived at Bella's house at twilight. I knocked and Charlie answered the door.

He narrowed his eyes

"Err… is Bella home?" I asked feeling uncomfortable.

._ I thought he knew._ Charlie thought. Thought I knew what?

Alice already took her. But she left you this note." Charlie said stiffly.

I snatched the note and read it.

_Edward,_

_If you ever want Bella back, wear a tux and meet Bella at your meadow for your final date with her_

_--Alice_

_PS. Just trust me on this. It'll be perfect_

I sighed. This better be good for Alice's sake.

It was 7 pm. I was in our meadow waiting impatiently for Alice to come with Bella.

I had decorated our meadow with light that made it 'dazzling'. Esme had been kind enough to cook a meal for Bella.

Suddenly, she came walking through the thick cover of trees. She seemed timid and uncertain.

She was wearing a light blue dress with her hair in a complicated twist.

Her pale porcelain skin glowed in the moonlight with light pink roses painted on her cheeks. She was so beautiful!

She approached timidly. "Alice went a little overboard." She said shyly. I just stared, like an idiot.

Her timid smile turned upside down "it isn't that bad…is it?" she asked timidly. I rolled my eyes. She was always thought of the worst

When the truth was, that she was the most beautiful creature to ever grace the planet with her existence.

"Bella, you look absolutely beautiful." I said in awe.

She smiled. I took her hand gently and led her to the dining table. She stared in shock at the food Esme made.

She ate everything on her plate. All the while, I held her hand as she ate; I created different patterns in her warm skin.

When she finished, she gave me a thanking hug and a sweet kiss.

I chuckled. "Love, I didn't cook at all"

She laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. "But you set this up, didn't you?" she said with a smile playing on her lips.

I nodded and didn't even bother denying it.

I eventually led her to a blanket in the middle of the meadow.

She looked around curiously. The lights went out and we could see the stars. She exhaled in awe.

We lay there for hours until finally we saw a shooting star. She gasped in surprise. "Make a wish!" she exclaimed.

What did I have to wish for? I had my entire life in my arms, but I did as she asked.

After it passed I asked her "what did you wish for?" she smirked and said coolly "I'll get it soon enough…what did you wish for?"

I sighed and told her putting as much of my affection for her in my tone "I wished that the wedding to go perfectly"

She smiled with her eyes closed. "I wished that as we end the best night ever, you would kiss me."

I smiled and sat up. I cupped her face gently and pressed my lips to hers gently

This was definitely the best date ever

The End

**yes this is the end of the ultimate date! please review and tell me what u think! do me a favor and check out my friends' story too.**

**silver eyes by ashkie**

**valentines day dare hunt: by JMfanficQueen**

**thanks! and also read my story of** _pet problems_ **by yours truly: thanks again!!!!!**

Return to Top


End file.
